Back to You
by Aoko Cantabile
Summary: "Kutunggu kau hingga akhir masa hukuman. Jika masa penembusanmu telah usai, datangi aku dan kupastikan aku akan menerimamu!" -Sebuah fic yang didedikasikan untuk 'Akashi's Birthday Event 2018, Kuroko's Birthday Event 2019 & AkaKuro's Valentine Day 2019' Apabila kalian merasa pernah membaca fic serupa dengan cast Kpop, itu memang karyaku dan sekarang aku remake dengan menggunakan


You could break my heart in two  
But when it heals, it beats for you

...

Bulir peluh bercampur likuid kemerahan membasahi pelipis Akashi Seijuurou. Tungkainya lelah, berlari dari kejaran para petugas berseragam. Kedua netranya menangkap sebuah lorong sempit, cukup untuk ia jadikan tempat persembunyiannya sementara. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, pria bermata belang lalu menuju lorong itu dan menyamarkan keberadaannya.

Setelah dirasa derap kaki yang mencarinya telah menjauh, Akashi keluar dan memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke posisinya bertolak semula. Kedua kakinya melemas jatuh di hadapan sebuah mobil yang telah hangus terbakar. Air mata berlinang dari sudut mata Akashi. Ia memekik frustasi, mengadu pada Tuhan yang selama ini ia abaikan - Kenapa Tuhan mengambil nyawa Sang Bunda, orang yang sangat ia kasihi.

###

Sebuah pistol revolver tersampir di balik kemeja seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil, dengan papan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' terpampang jelas di dada kirinya. Walau profesi pemuda itu adalah wartawan, sebuah keharusan untuknya agar membawa pistol kemanapun ia bertugas. Sebut saja ia adalah kolumnis untuk media cetak kriminal, yang selalu sok-sok bergerak intel, berlagak mencari informasi dengan harapan sekompi polisi tak mengetahuinya.

Kali ini organ jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari 60-100 kali per menit -sebuah denyut jantung manusia normal. Hal ini jelas bukan tanpa alasan, mengingat narasumber yang akan dia wawancara adalah seorang pencuri kelas kakap, Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda berumur 23 tahun. Setahun lebih tua dari Kuroko. Reputasinya telah melegenda di dunia kejahatan. Hasil jarahannya melingkupi Bank-Bank Internasional hingga brankas uang rakyat milik pejabat Kementerian. Dia selalu lihai, gesit dan taktikal dalam melakukan aksinya. Sudah tiga tahun ia terdaftar di dalam DPO -daftar pencarian orang, bersama dengan pelaku pembunuhan, koruptor dan teroris. Namanya bahkan pernah menjadi sasaran petugas Interpol saat ia berhasil membawa lari sebuah logam mulia senilai 18 karat milik istri Duta Besar Rusia. Oh sungguh beruntung sekali bagi orang yang pernah bertatap muka secara pribadi dengannya!

Dan kehormatan itu milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika ditanya alasan kenapa harus dia? Jawabannya sederhana. Karena pria bersurai langit musim panas itu tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok Akashi yang pingsan di pinggir jalan, ketika ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

Kuroko memang tak mengetahui wajah Akashi secara pasti, hanya nama sang legenda yang familiar di telinganya. Maka dari itu, Kuroko pun membawa Akashi pulang ke rumahnya tanpa ada niatan khusus -murni karena kebaikan Kuroko.

Ia menggobati, memberi makan dan berinteraksi layaknya seorang teman pada lelaki berambut merah selama tujuh bulan. Tak ada rasa curiga yang hampir di pikiran Kuroko hingga pada saat ia melihat gambar muka Akashi muncul di _headline_ koran-koran se-penjuru Jepang. Detik itu juga, Kuroko panik dan kesal pada dirinya, merutuk mengapa dia bisa sepolos dan setolol itu?

Di hari sebelum ia menyerahkan Akashi kepada petugas berwajib, dia menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam kamarnya. Menyesali karena sebuah benih cinta telah tumbuh di hatinya. Ia terpukau, terpesona bahkan mengagumi sosok Akashi yang cerdas, berkharisma, baik pada dirinya yang memang hidup sendiri di perantauan juga tampan. _Well_, sebuah sosok sempurna bukan jika Kuroko tidak mengetahui wujud aslinya?

Anehnya, Akashi juga tak melarikan diri ketika Kuroko menggiringnya ke markas besar Kepolisian! Hal inilah yang menjadi sumber pertanyaan Kuroko sampai ia rela bertekuk lutut pada Pimpinan Redaksi agar menyerahkan tugas wawancara itu padanya, bukan pada rekan seniornya.

Sekarang, muka Kuroko tengah beradu pandang dengan wajah Akashi. Sebuah lengkungan simetris menyembul dari bibir buronan kelas kakap itu. Kuroko memejam matanya kilat, berusaha tak goyah dengan senyuman maut milik pencuri hatinya. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Akashi, menyalakan dan meletakkan _recorder_ di meja serta meraih lembaran kertas berisikan daftar pertanyaan yang harus ia tanyakan pada Akashi.

"Tak menyangka akan bertemu teman lama disini. Apa kabarmu Akashi Seijuurou?" sebuah basa basi terlontar jua dari mulut sang wartawan. Akashi semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan menatap Kuroko dengan intens.

"Panggil aku Sei saja, Tetsuya! Walau kau selama ini menyapaku dengan nama Sei-_kun_. Kabarku baik dan aku sangat merindukan pasta buatanmu." Kuroko menelan saliva susah payah. Sungguh jawaban itu tak diprediksi oleh dirinya!. Bisa mati kutu apabila Akashi merayunya nanti.

"Abaikan saja salam perkenalan itu, Akashi-_kun_! Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyerahkan diri ke Kepolisian? Apa karena kau lelah kabur dari polisi?" Pertanyaan utama itu langsung Kuroko keluarkan tanpa harus sopan santun terlebih dahulu. Dia tak ingin rasa penasaran menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Aku telah kehilangan milikku yang paling berharga. Seorang ibu yang susah payah melahirkan diriku, jatuh bangun ketika keluarga Akashi bangkrut dari tahta kekuasaannya dan tetap membesarkan diriku dengan segala upayanya walau semua mata di dunia memandang kami busuk. Aku sudah tak bersemangat lagi untuk melanjutkan profesi itu. Anggap saja tubuhku saja yang hidup tapi raga ini telah mati tujuh bulan lalu! Aku bahkan bersedia mati kapanpun jika saja engkau tak menolong diriku. Kurasa Tuhan mempertemukan kita dengan sebuah alasan."

Hati Kuroko turut sedih saat ia mendengar Akashi bercerita mengenai duka kehilangan arah hidupnya. Namun, ia juga penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir ucapan Akashi.

"Mengapa kau masih yakin Tuhan mempertemukan kita dengan sebuah alasan? Aku merasa terkhianati saat mengetahui aku berkontribusi menyembunyikan pencuri nomor wahid di Jepang. " Lagi, semburat penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajah Kuroko.

"Kau itu orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal, Tetsuya. Takkan ada orang di muka bumi ini yang mau menampung orang asing di rumahnya, memberi makan dan menyembuhkan lukanya tanpa maksud tertentu. Hanya dirimu seorang, Tetsuya. Itulah yang membuatku tersentuh."

"Sebuah ucapan yang cukup menghibur, meski aku tetap merasa berdosa pada penduduk di Jepang karena membantumu."

"Kau menyesali semua kebaikanmu padaku, Tetsuya? Tak adakah pintu maaf yang tersisa di hatimu kendati aku menembus kejahatanku di jeruji besi ini?" tanya Akashi dengan sorot mata yang lekat pada manik Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menunduk, menjauhkan jendela hatinya dari pandangan Akashi.

"Ada sebuah fakta yang harus kau dengarkan, Tetsuya! Benakku ini sudah dipenuhi oleh senyuman hangat milikmu. Jawaban pokok dari pertanyaanmu semula adalah aku ingin memperbaiki diri agar dapat bersanding denganmu. Ya, itulah jawabannya!"

"Dan, aku takkan memaksamu untuk menerima manusia hina di depanmu ini. Ku paham aku sangat tak pantas. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi orang yang lebih baik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai alasannya." lanjut Akashi dengan pandangan menyiratkan kesungguhan. Kuroko kaget -matanya membulat, mulutnya ia tutupi dan setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Sebuah pernyataan yang ajaib. Kuroko luluh begitu saja.

Tombol _off recorder_ telah ditekan oleh jari lentik Kuroko. Ia tak ingin orang lain selain Akashi mendengar curahan kalbunya..

"Kutunggu kau hingga akhir masa hukuman. Jika masa penembusanmu telah usai, datangi aku dan kupastikan aku akan menerimamu!"

...

You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it  
If I could do it all again  
I know I'd go back to you  
I know I'd go back to you

Fin.

* * *

Aoko's Note :

Hello, Long Time No See! Pertama, aku mau mengucapkan maaf banget karena aku baru upload fic yang sangat telat ini untuk ulang tahun Akang Sei & Neng Cuya serta hari kasih sayang untuk mereka berdua. Aktivitas di dunia nyata serta rasa malas melanda membuatku baru tergerak mem-publishnya sekarang.

Seperti yang aku bilang di summary, fic ini remake dari karyaku sebelumnya yang menggunakan karakter Kpop, kali ini aku menuliskannya dengan karakter baru serta menghapus beberapa bagian agar sesuai dengan fic AkaKuro.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk siapapu yang mampir serta memberikan dukungan juga komen di fic ini. Dukungan serta semangat dari kalian memberikan aku semanagt untuk menulis karya karya yang lain.

See U Later..

Hug and Kisses

(●'з')

AOKO


End file.
